1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dish racks and their accessories, and in particular, to a dish rack having a multi-purpose swinging arm which can be manipulated to hold wine glasses and large utensils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dish racks are commonly used in dishwashers for organizing and positioning plates, bowls, cups and utensils for washing. Dish racks are also commonly used on kitchen countertops for positioning plates, bowls, cups and utensils to let them dry after they have been washed.